


he gon' mess with ur head

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, idk I'm just the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: renjun’s got a couple hundred english words in his vocabulary, and harvey has perhaps three words of korean in his, yet somehow they still ended up here.





	he gon' mess with ur head

**Author's Note:**

> **do NOT tag nct dream or h*rvy sharing this with them i will lock or delete it without hesitation. i did my best with the tags so hopefully it doesn't come up in his searches, so don't be fucking weirdos. like i know i wrote it but do NOT cross that line.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...anyways ren*vy is cute. pls enjoy and let me know what u think :D
> 
> title from Personal by H*RVY

 

it’s so stupid. ridiculous, really. renjun practically just met this boy, doesn’t know very much about him except fuck, he’s cute, and wow, he can sing, and god, are his eyes blue.

the most ridiculous part may be that renjun’s got a couple hundred english words in his vocabulary, and harvey has perhaps three words of korean in his, yet somehow they still ended up here.

renjun is absolutely certain that he wasn’t supposed to bring the older boy into the dorms. into _his_ dorm, scurried him in with the door locked behind them, pulled him far too close, and in a moment of incredibly stupid, reckless bravery, pushed their lips together messily.

he did it anyways.

there was this- spark, see. when they met. renjun doesn’t know how else to describe it, but it was there all through hanging out, and during recording, and it’s here now as well, in every kiss and touch. harvey’s hands are rougher than what renjun is used to, and he smells so good.

he's tall, too, renjun thinks dumbly, as harvey uses his advantage in size to gently push renjun onto his own bed, sliding the younger up the mattress and coaxing his thighs open. he trails his lips down the side of renjun's neck while his hands go for the fly of renjun's jeans, and maybe it's a little fast, but renjun isn't going to pretend he didn't kind of want this from the beginning, and he can't hide how his dick is already half hard, his eyes scrunching with every blink as warmth builds in his gut.

"pretty," harvey mutters in english, and renjun gets even harder, letting out a whine. harvey rises up, sits on his haunches between renjun's spread legs and looks down on him with a handsome smirk. he reaches carefully into renjun's boxers and takes the younger's cock into a light grip, the only real pressure is his thumb rubbing just below the head as it grows longer and harder and hotter in his hand and god, renjun is going crazy.

"you're _so_ pretty," harvey says this time, almost in awe, and his tone is such that renjun immediately has to reach back into the recesses of his memory, into the file of dirty english words and phrases that hyuck made a blushing mark teach all of 00 line one day, and that renjun thought he would never use.

"hyung… f-fuck me," he fumbles with the pronunciation, but he must get enough of it correct, because harvey's eyes darken considerably and he squeezes around renjun's cock once before he pulls away to tug the smaller boy's pants and boxers off.

"you- you too," renjun says, grabbing at harvey's waistband. the older nods, leans back as he undresses himself and renjun sits up to pull his shirt off, too enthusiastic to be self-conscious; harvey's already called him pretty, after all- _twice_.

it's a bit rushed and blurry after that. renjun, embarrassingly, has lube under his pillow from getting off the other night and condoms in the bedside drawer from- just in case, okay? so it's a short trip from getting naked to having his knees propped up and harvey's fingers in him, one then two then oh, _three_ , pushing and stretching so good and renjun wants to ask him if he plays the guitar, because there are slight calluses that rub up inside renjun and spark stars behind his eyes.

from there it's an even shorter trip to an extra pillow being shoved under renjun, then harvey sliding his cock into him and that point renjun can't ask anything at all even if he wanted to. there's three languages swirling in his pleasure-clouded brain and all that comes out is a pitiful moan as he's filled up nicely by the older boy.

"h-ahh, harvey-hyung," he gasps, and harvey's hips jolt forward with a deep "fuck", just barely brushing renjun's prostate and renjun moans again.

harvey starts a smooth, easy rhythm, one that renjun falls apart easily under. harvey’s cock hits that spot every few thrusts, and one of renjun's raised legs soon slips down to wrap around the older’s waist. harvey shifts weight to one arm to hold renjun's thigh there without even breaking pace, in fact biting one of renjun's peaked nipples while he's at it and christ, he's so good at all of this, what the hell do they feed the boys in england?

renjun has the hysterical thought that jaemin is going to be so mad at him for getting to fuck a white boy before him.

" _no boys like you back home_ ," harvey says something into renjun’s collar, too low and quick with a breathless laugh, before nipping back up to kiss him deeply. renjun whines when their lips separate.

"don't- understand," he says poutily. harvey laughs again.

“that’s okay,” he says, his lips quirking up to show off straight white teeth. renjun suddenly blinks through the dim warmth of the room.

he takes in the fond expression on harvey’s face, the knit of his brows, all the mussed blonde hair and the thin, bright blue around the older boy’s pupils. renjun feels a different kind of warmth blooming higher up, in his chest and he surges forward for yet more kisses.

(he thinks he may just keep this white boy.

jaemin can cry about it.)

 


End file.
